


Пал к ногам его, как мертвый

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2016 [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Shinji-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>откровение Икари Синдзи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пал к ногам его, как мертвый

**Author's Note:**

> пересказ, альтернативное видение канона, Синдзи-центрик; название взято из Откр. 1:17.

Эвакуация застала Синдзи посреди вагона, как раз в тот момент, когда чей-то локоть больно уперся ему в спину. Вежливый женский голос спас его от возможного синяка, равнодушно произнеся: «Чрезвычайная ситуация. Поезд дальше не едет. Просим пассажиров сойти на станции и укрыться в убежищах согласно протоколу». Вагон тут же завибрировал тревогой и волнением: кто-то не успевал доехать до места назначения, а кто-то сетовал, что теперь уже не повернешь обратно. Кто-то ругался и возмущался: «Что на этот раз?!» Синдзи же просто крепче вцепился в лямку рюкзака и немного вытянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там за окном, но не увидел ничего особенного. 

Поезд затормозил мягко, но Синдзи все равно покачнулся. Двери вагона открылись медленно, будто с неохотой. Синдзи вынесло живой волной и напоследок немного примяло ребра. Когда поток людей схлынул, Синдзи остался один. Согнулся, уперев ладони в колени, и подумал: как же хорошо, что наконец-то можно отдышаться. Поправил воротник чуть измятой рубашки и воровато оглянулся по сторонам.

Эвакуация оставила позади пустые перроны и поезда, которые никто так и не успел перегнать в депо. Они замерли на железнодорожных путях, как игрушки, сложенные вроде аккуратно, но где придется. Табло с расписанием рейсов обнулило время и безжалостно стерло все маршруты. В городе осталась только одна разрешенная дорога – по направлению к убежищу.

Место, где собирались люди, сбивались в кучу, уже успев надышаться уличной паникой, а потом выдыхали ее невидимые бактерии. Старательно сохраняли спокойствие, словно ничего не происходит, но чем сильнее натягивались струны и фальшивые усмешки, тем болезненнее было потом. Если дышишь – ты уже попался. Если дышишь – будет больно.

Не сказать, чтобы убежища нравились Синдзи. Там слишком шумно и тесно, слишком беспокойно, но у него был особый талант: внешний мир он отключал с легкостью нажатия на кнопку плеера. У Синдзи было свое личное убежище: оно работало на батарейках и отлично помещалось в карман.

Светофоры предупреждающе загорелись красным, а по всем линиям передавалось одно и то же: «чрезвычайное положение», «чрезвычайное положение». Как запись, поставленная на бесконечный повтор. 

Воздух – тяжелый и душный, и сколько ни вдыхай, его все мало. Куда ни глянь – опустевшие улицы и брошенные машины. Их владельцы так торопились бежать, что оставили двери открытыми: хочешь – бери, самое откровенное из всех приглашений. Весь город стал сплошным воплощением этого «хочешь – бери». Со времен Второго Удара тревожная сирена словно записалась в человеческое ДНК. Стоило услышать ее, и тут же включался новый, приобретенный инстинкт – бросать все, что осталось.

В трубке телефона-автомата был тот же вежливый чуть механический голос, что звучал из динамиков в вагоне поезда. И говорил примерно то же самое: «Ввиду чрезвычайного положения все телефонные линии отключены». Синдзи все слушал и слушал этот голос, словно ожидал услышать что-то еще. Казалось, собственное отражение на стекле будки – едва уловимое, блеклое от солнечных лучей, – ухмыльнулось. Синдзи повесил трубку со щелчком, гораздо более громким, чем это было необходимо. Отражение продолжало смеяться даже в осколках разбитой неподалеку витрины.

«Видишь? Ты никому не нужен».

Синдзи бросил взгляд на часы, делая вид, что эта мысль не приходила ему в голову, не существовала вовсе, не имела ни малейшего смысла. 

– Не надо было мне приезжать.

Не имела ни малейшего смысла фотография с загнутым уголком, которую Синдзи прятал в кармане.

Существовало два мира – «до» и «после». В первом Синдзи жил в чужом доме и, несмотря на осторожное радушие хозяев, все равно оставался в нем чужаком. Во втором к приглашению в организацию под названием «Nerv» от имени отца прилагалась фотография улыбчивой женщины в коротких шортах с бахромой. У Синдзи из первого мира не было матери и все равно что не было отца. У Синдзи из второго мира был шанс стереть это «все равно что не», а он все никак не мог понять, в чем же тут подвох. Где-то ведь должен быть, с его отцом не бывало иначе.

Со стороны затопленного города усиливался ветер. Линии электропередач немного просели под тяжестью стайки птиц. Пустой мир – мир-мечта, в котором Синдзи был единственным человеком, в котором можно идти куда хочешь и делать что хочешь. В котором даже было неважно, что Синдзи, по сути, никуда и ничего не хотелось. 

Что двигало человеческими поступками? Мельчайший нервный импульс вносил непредвиденные исправления в план. Синдзи собирался снова посмотреть на часы – действие механическое, совершенно ненужное, – но вместо этого оглянулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть женский силуэт посреди дороги. Бывают ли призраки в брошенных, но пока еще не мертвых городах? Синдзи не сумел рассмотреть ее лица, но мысленно дорисовал ей школьную форму, юбку, которую трепал ветер, и аккуратный бант на рубашке. С тем же успехом она могла бы оказаться просто вспышкой на солнце, игрой воображения.

От шума крыльев Синдзи дернулся, резко вскинул голову, да так, что в шее что-то неприятно хрустнуло. Это просто птицы. Синдзи купился на такой простой трюк: отчего-то он уже знал, что ничего не увидит, если снова взглянет на дорогу.

Так и вышло – на дороге уже никого не было, никаких силуэтов, никаких вспышек на солнце, только пара машин. Если призраки на самом деле существовали, то они были в сговоре со стаей голубей.

**История Икари Синдзи**

Жил-был мальчик по имени Икари Синдзи.

Скучная жизнь, в которой ничего не происходило, нравилась ему. 

Каждое утро он просыпался в одно и то же время, завтракал в одно и то же время, не особо чувствуя вкус еды, в одно и то же время уходил на занятия, в одно и то же время возвращался домой, ужинал, ложился спать. По утрам он поднимался по невысокому холму: сначала дыхание сбивалось, а потом Синдзи привык. Каждый раз мимо него проезжала одна и та же машина. Синдзи запомнил номера со второго раза, с третьего еще думал, какие же любопытные бывают совпадения, а уже с пятого начал подозревать, что его разные дни на самом деле были одним и тем же днем, который раз за разом повторялся заново, и так до бесконечности. Что, если жизнь была просто зажеванной пленкой?

Синдзи жил в доме своего учителя и потому прилежно учился. Все равно больше нечем было заняться. В школе он либо смотрел в окно и молчал, либо отгораживался от мира парой наушников. Главное – не смотреть никому в глаза, тогда и на него смотреть никто не будет.

У всех учеников их школы была одна форма. В глазах рябило от бесконечных копий одинаковых человечков с лицами, которые тоже казались Синдзи одинаковыми. Он иногда смотрел в зеркало и сам путал себя с остальными, до того они были похожи.

Одноклассники пару раз пытались задирать его, но столкнулись с полным безразличием и взглядом, обращенным в себя.

«Делайте что хотите, мне все равно», – то, что Синдзи не сказал вслух, но все отлично его поняли. Отвращение исказило их пластмассовые лица. Они отступили назад, словно чего-то боялись.

– Дохлая рыба, – бросили они, оставив Синдзи в одиночестве.

Какое веселье в том, чтобы убивать уже мертвое?

***

Синдзи всегда слушал, что ему говорят, потому что ему никогда ничего не хотелось. Чаще всего это были поручения по дому, небольшие просьбы, задания учителей. Ничего такого, что шло бы вразрез с тем, что было у Синдзи внутри.

Может, внутри не было ничего. Это бы многое объяснило.

Однажды учитель заметил, что Синдзи слушал музыку во время урока. Басы отдавались в ушах, и каких усилий Синдзи стоило не начать отбивать ритм пальцами, отстукивать ногами, отвечать на него всем телом. Он бережно прятал провод от одного наушника, а второй крепко зажимал в ладони, чтобы музыка не расплескалась на весь класс.

Синдзи был так осторожен, но так безрассуден, и учитель, конечно, заметил. Он мягко отчитал Синдзи и приказал больше никогда так не делать, но на следующий день все повторилось. 

Музыка победила.

***

Женщину в коротких шортах с бахромой – только теперь в коротком черном платье – звали Мисато-сан. Она прятала глаза за солнцезащитными очками. Первое впечатление Синдзи о ней – это визг тормозов и черные полосы на горячем асфальте, крутые виражи и руки в перчатках, которые с силой сжимали руль. 

Некогда было смотреть, некогда было размышлять. Некогда было упираться взглядом в обнаженные колени Мисато-сан, но Синдзи все равно умудрился найти для этого время. Глаза жгло от жара взрывов, и руки покраснели от того, как много-много мелких камней впились в кожу.

Землю опять тряхнуло, но мир удержал равновесие. Тяжелые шаги все приближались: чудовище, что преследовало их, было больше и сильнее, но ни одно существо, наверное, не останется добровольно у него под ногами. Ни одно существо не захочет умирать так просто – даже то, которому ничего не хочется.

Чудовище издало утробный звук, от которого заложило уши, пережало нервы.

Так Икари Синдзи встретил своего первого ангела.

**Минотавр**

Секретная штаб-квартира «Nerv» напоминала лабиринт. Кто входил туда однажды, вряд ли смог бы самостоятельно найти выход. Секретная штаб-квартира «Nerv» – сплошные лестницы вверх-вниз, шахты, лифты и длинные коридоры, подсвеченные яркими лампами, сплошные монстры, которые прятались по своим кабинетам.

– Потеряться здесь – проще простого, – легкомысленно объяснила Мисато-сан, откидывая волосы с плеч. Она хоть и была капитаном, а все равно плутала в этом месте. Лабиринт есть лабиринт, подумал Синдзи, даже если приходишь в него, как на работу. 

Мисато-сан подмигнула ему и добавила:

– А еще – лучше держать юбку.

У Синдзи не было юбки, может, в этом все дело. Мисато-сан держалась позади, и Синдзи упрямо не оборачивался, чтобы не смотреть на нее, и думал только о том, как бы найти правильный путь. Они с Мисато-сан неподвижно катились вниз по автоматической лестнице, и Синдзи сдавило виски, как будто от глубоководного давления. Синдзи никогда его не испытывал, но много о нем читал, поэтому тут же решил, что по ощущениям очень похоже.

У него был временный пропуск, и чувство, что он идет на убой, никак не покидало. Синдзи знал, кто поджидал в центре лабиринта, и шел по тоненькой, почти незаметной, ниточке из крови – единственной ниточке, что еще связывала его с отцом.

История циклична, она всегда повторяет сама себя, просто не умеет иначе. Однажды человек вошел в лабиринт, в котором обитали чудовища, и встретил там свой самый страшный кошмар. Человек одолел его и вернулся обратно по клубку ниток – живым и невредимым. 

Синдзи смотрел на своего отца снизу вверх: казалось, тот совсем не изменился. Если бы память была разбитым стеклом, то воспоминания об отце были бы осколками, о которые Синдзи то и дело царапался. Первый порыв Синдзи – бежать, бежать отсюда как можно дальше, но ноги его не слушались, словно вросли в пол. Не было такого приказа – бежать. Был приказ: стань пилотом Евы или убирайся.

Ева – это робот, от которого у Синдзи мороз по коже. Ева смотрела на него неживыми, закрытыми глазами, и в этом странном состоянии отключенного покоя чем-то напоминала Синдзи его самого. Стань пилотом, позволь себя поглотить, просто сиди внутри, шансов у тебя и так немного. Обрывки чужих разговоров кружили над Синдзи как акулы. Уходи, уходи. Убирайся. Гул в голове, состоящий из безличных голосов, нарастал, так и хотелось заорать, чтобы они все заткнулись, но Синдзи не посмел. 

От взрывов снаружи все внутри содрогнулось. Где-то там продолжал буйствовать ангел, сражаясь с ракетами, отмахиваясь от бомбардировщиков, как от мух. Тяжелые конструкции штаб-квартиры накренились и посыпались. Грядущая смерть парализует – теперь Синдзи знал это не понаслышке. Ни один мускул в его теле не мог пошевелиться, а может, Синдзи этого просто не желал. Он не успел толком подумать о том, что так будет лучше, как послышался оглушающий скрежет. Звук, с которым ломался металл. Черная тень накрыла Синдзи, оросила каплями ярко-красной жидкости, так похожей на кровь, обдала мелкой крошкой из осколков, но это были не сломанные лампы, которые не выдержали удара. Это была рука Евы; Синдзи видел громадные зазоры между ее скрюченными пальцами. 

Ева оскалила зубы. Ее рука так и застыла над головой Синдзи в характерном жесте.

Ева говорила ему: привет.

***

А дальше – ожившие призраки, только вместо школьной формы оказались бинты и повязки, и кровь на руках, и глубоководное давление, которое превратилось в глубоко человеческое давление со всех сторон. 

«У тебя получится», «Ева защитила тебя», «Зачем ты приехал сюда?». Голоса никак не хотели замолкать.

Поэтому Синдзи позволил поглотить себя, захлебнулся какой-то гадкой жидкостью и до последнего боялся сделать вдох. Он ведь просто будет сидеть внутри, а это лучше, чем ничего. 

Синдзи приказал себе сам: не убегать.

Как заставить двигаться огромную машину, если порой и сам себя не можешь? Чтобы огромная машина пошла, нужно думать о ходьбе, но Синдзи никогда не думал о ходьбе, когда передвигался самостоятельно. 

Все тело потяжелело и потянулось к земле, руки были чужими, и в голове – инородный шум, от которого никак не получалось отряхнуться. Больше всего на свете Синдзи сейчас хотелось быть в другом месте, быть другим человеком, не быть вообще.

Ангел заглянул в его глаза, сдавил их с Евой левое запястье, ухватился так сильно, что будь это рука только Синдзи, кости бы уже давно затрещали, раскрошились, превратились в пыль. 

Ангел потянул их руку, оборвав все сухожилия и провода. Ева не испытывала боли и не могла кричать, но Синдзи закричал за двоих.

***

Синдзи вошел в лабиринт и добрался до центра, встретился со своим самым страшным кошмаром, и встреча эта закончилась относительно неплохо, ведь Синдзи пока оставался в живых. Ему бы вернуться, надо обязательно как-то вернуться. 

Синдзи был руками Евы, и руки Евы были его. Синдзи был сердцем Евы, и сердце Евы было его. Его глаза были глазами Евы, и глаза Евы были его – ее глазами он видел улыбку своего отца, увеличенную в сто крат. 

Что же случилось с клубком ниток? Его пустили на ниточки для кукловода.

***

Синдзи проснулся под стрекот цикад и писк приборов, под пение птиц-заговорщиков. Он смотрел на незнакомый, выбеленный потолок, внимательно рассматривая каждую трещинку и неровность. Таких незнакомых потолков он перевидал целое множество: все они были разными, но было и кое-что общее. Они все были чужими.

В приоткрытое окно принесло теплый ветер, и звуки с улицы стали еще громче. Все это – стрекот, пение, писк, звук заводящегося мотора – все это Синдзи ненавидел, но тишину ненавидел еще больше.

Тень расчертила больничную палату на две неровные части, свет понемногу полз по шее Синдзи к его лицу. И он сбежал от света, спрятался под одеялом с головой.

Пусть все это мне просто приснилось. Пусть все это мне просто приснилось. Повторять эти слова можно было сколько угодно, как заклятие, не имевшее силы. Синдзи уже знал, что нет – не приснилось.

***

Во время запуска систем внутри Евы жила радуга, переливалась разными цветами – от аварийного красного до ядовитого фиолетового. Момент включения на самом деле длился не так уж долго, просто мгновение, растянутое через пространство, но для Синдзи он всегда казался вечностью. Забавно, что пилотом он пробыл всего ничего, а слово «всегда» уже успело тайком пробраться в его мысли. 

Свет впивался в глаза, но Синдзи смотрел вперед не моргая, никак не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Синдзи был, но в то же время его не было – все свои признаки жизни он временно отдал Еве взаймы. 

В его голове играла мелодия, услышанная утром по радио. Синдзи вцепился в нее изо всех сил, он весь был в ее аккордах: послушно надевал костюм, опускался в капсулу, открывался навстречу LCL-жидкости, устраивался поудобнее, хотя это было все равно что поудобнее устраиваться в комнате для пыток.

– Доброе утро, Синдзи-кун. – Голос доктора Акаги звучал будто издалека, но Синдзи точно знал, что дело было не в эффекте динамиков. Он представил себе, как ее яркие губы выталкивали наружу звуки, которые складывались в слова и доходили до Синдзи будто с опозданием. Будто что-то ловило их по пути и корректировало звучание или даже значение. Доктор Акаги спросила, хотя на самом деле наверняка не особо интересовалась ответом: – Как настроение?

– Все хорошо. Я готов.

Ложь, конечно же. Если бы Евы по какой-то невероятной причине были оборудованы детекторами лжи, все узнали бы, что Синдзи едва ли сказал больше десяти слов правды с тех пор, как стал пилотом. Все хорошо? Ложь. Я готов? Ложь. Доброе утро? Ложь, ложь, ложь. Пациент скорее мертв, чем жив.

Доктор Акаги скомандовала запуск режима имитации. Режим имитации – это значило, что Синдзи опять встретится с ангелом посреди пластикового, ненастоящего города, который не страшно разрушить. И сам ангел, конечно, будет ненастоящим, созданным из цифр, собранным заново из данных систем. Он будет возвышаться над Синдзи, и хоть Ева едва ли уступит ему в росте, сам Синдзи останется все таким же маленьким и напуганным, и не важно, сколько слоев брони будут это скрывать. 

Мир перед глазами Синдзи превратился в прицел пушки. Ангел передвигался почти вальяжно, маневрируя между зданиями, и Синдзи ловил его движения всеми своими сенсорами. Этого не было на самом деле, но как будто было. Глаза обманывали Синдзи виртуальностью, как он обманывал всех остальных. Доктор Акаги продолжала говорить. Синдзи же очень хотелось, чтобы она замолчала.

– Помести цель в центр, затем нажми спусковой крючок.

Следуя инструкциям, Синдзи сфокусировал цель в одной точке. Интересно, позволила бы ему Ева обратить оружие в другую сторону? Забыть об ангелах, но вспомнить о людях. Сделать так, чтобы мягкий, лживо заботливый голос доктора Акаги затих.

Синдзи спустил курок, и снаряды оглушительно прошили воздух, но ангела так и не достигли. Его цифровая копия практически не отреагировала на обстрел, не видя даже смысла в том, чтобы уворачиваться от того, что ее и так не заденет. 

Синдзи попробовал еще. Поместить цель в центр, нажать. Выстрелы идеально сошлись к сердцу ангела, тот пошатнулся и рухнул, прихватив с собой парочку зданий. Взрыв от его уничтожения накрыл все остальное – город, который не жалко разрушить. Этого не было, но однажды обязательно будет.

Цель в центр, нажать. 

Цель в центр, нажать. 

Цель в центр, нажать – это то, что Синдзи будет видеть сегодня во сне; то, что он непроизвольно будет повторять, сидя на занятиях или в кафе, или за ужином. Ему будут сниться звуки выстрелов, ударная волна от взрыва, ощущение гашетки под пальцами. Ему будет сниться, что он стал Евой, которая действует от электрического кабеля и живет всего одну минуту без подзарядки. 

Голос доктора Акаги стал колыбельной, и Синдзи не сразу заметил, что она уже давно перестала направлять его действия. Синдзи стрелял сам и разговаривал с собой тоже сам. Выстрелы окончательно заглушили песенку в голове: Синдзи забыл слова, забыл ноты, забыл все, что было до имитации. Радио? Мисато-сан? Пен-Пен? Что было на завтрак? «Доброе утро, Синдзи-кун»?

Кто, кто такой этот Икари Синдзи? 

Пилот Евы, а не человек.

***

Синдзи сел в последний вагон поезда рано утром, забросил сумку на место для багажа и с тех пор не сдвинулся с места, не поднял головы – так и сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в колени. Токио-3 и его платформы пролетали мимо на максимально разрешенной скорости состава, но Синдзи не замечал ни остановок, ни открытия-закрытия дверей, ни смены пассажиров рядом с ним. Не слышал голосов, объявлений, шума от движения поезда. Даже не дернулся, когда на штаны попала вода с чужого зонта.

Часы на левом запястье Синдзи работали исправно, не отставали и не опаздывали, но времени не существовало, если никто не обращал на него внимания. Плеер играл одно и то же уже неизвестно по какому кругу, переключаясь с конца в начало с глухим щелчком.

Щелк – заново.  
Щелк – заново.

Токио-3 был испещрен путями и линиями электропередач, исписан указательными знаками, на совесть перевязан дорогами, которые никогда не заканчивались. Кольцевая линия Токио-3 была попыткой привести бесконечное к конечному, и в точно определенное время, в точно определенном месте поезд остановился, и мужской голос произнес: «Благодарим вас за поездку по кольцевой линии Токио-3. Поезд едет в депо. Пожалуйста, не забывайте свои вещи». Синдзи не услышал этот голос, но почуял нутром.

Подумал отстраненно: «Мне надо вернуться». Не забыл забрать свои вещи, как и советовал голос. Но гораздо важнее было не забыть самого себя.

**История о сотворении мира**

Для человека, который послушно подчинялся приказам, Синдзи слишком часто спрашивал себя, что ему делать. Мисато-сан, Рэй, его мать – их лица смешивались, перенимали черты друг друга, голоса сливались в один голос, и все они превращались в сломанных кукол в его воображении. 

Токио-3 давно казался Синдзи разобранным на кубики, винтики, трупы и руины. Город, который не жалко разрушить, только теперь по-настоящему. Из друзей никого не осталось – Синдзи вернулся к своему исходному состоянию. Может, на самом деле никого и не было. 

Синдзи полагалось не думать вовсе, просто делать то, что говорят. Полагалось закрыть глаза и уши, закрыть рот, сделать вид, что не видел и не знал ничего, кроме той смолы, что лил ему в уши отец, но смола полилась через край.

Закатное солнце отражалось в воде. Синдзи промочил ноги: вода сначала прикоснулась к его пальцам, будто на пробу, а потом уже захлюпала в кроссовках. Пусть хлюпает, не жалко.

Синдзи потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы заметить, что он был не один. Мягкий голос тихо напевал мелодию, казалось, она отражалась от камней, от воды, от самого Синдзи. Чувство узнавания кольнуло в груди: эту мелодию Синдзи знал очень хорошо, а вот голос был ему незнаком.

На обломках, оставшихся после сражения, сидел человек. Синдзи видел его профиль, уголок его улыбки, бледную кожу, подсвеченную солнцем. 

Поющие люди на камнях посреди воды никогда никого не доводили до добра и чаще всего людьми не были. Но даже вспомни Синдзи об этом в тот момент, для него это не имело бы никакого значения.

Человек знал имя Синдзи. 

«Все знают твое имя», – сказал он, когда Синдзи об этом спросил. 

Что бы это ни значило, почему-то Синдзи было очень важно узнать, как зовут его.   
«Нагиса Каору», – ответил тот. Имя скатилось с его языка с легкостью, и Синдзи повторил его про себя. – «Я такой же, как и ты. Избранное дитя».

Почему-то очень было важно узнать о Нагисе Каору все. Очень важно попросить его спеть громче, спеть все песни, которые были ему известны. Но для этого Синдзи не нашел в себе смелости, только спрятал руки в карманы – точно так же ему хотелось спрятаться самому от чужого пристального взгляда, от которого бросало в краску.

Нагиса Каору улыбнулся: то, что кольнуло у Синдзи в груди на этот раз, было не узнаванием, а чем-то иным, но Синдзи не знал, как оно называется.

«Что же мне делать?» – спросил себя Синдзи и ответил себе сам, ведь больше было некому.

Как что? Улыбнись ему в ответ.

***

При виде Каору все внутри тревожно скручивалось в узел. В чем-то это было похоже на страх, от которого дрожали руки, и сжимался желудок, но при этом совсем не похоже. В Синдзи срабатывали какие-то маячки, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Он оказался усеян ими с головы до ног. Интересно, знала ли о них доктор Акаги, которая отвечала за тесты с Евой? Знала ли о них Мисато-сан, которая пустила Синдзи к себе в дом? Знал ли о них отец? Хотя глупый вопрос – наверное, не было на целом свете чего-то такого, чего не знал его отец и чем не успел воспользоваться.

Тренировки Синдзи с Евой закончились уже давно, но он так и остался сидеть перед дверью в отсек, где происходили симуляции и тесты. Ладони собирали с пола пыль и прохладу. Кожа горела: Синдзи вздрагивал всякий раз, когда к ней прикасался проводок наушников, который казался просто ледяным. Стена, на которую Синдзи опирался спиной, уже давно набралась его тепла. Такое с Синдзи было впервые – ему так хотелось сосредоточиться на музыке, но никак не получалось. Привычный танцевальный ритм то и дело соскальзывал к Девятой симфонии Бетховена.

Каору показался спустя один щелчок плеера. На щелчок Синдзи даже не обратил внимания, просто равнодушно отметил про себя то, как по новому кругу пошла первая песня. А вот от тихого звука отъезжающей в сторону двери отсека он сразу вскинул голову. Каору улыбался ему, но было ли что-то за этой улыбкой? «Nerv» полнился людьми, которые улыбались, но их улыбки были пустыми и холодными. 

Один вопрос – «Ты ждал меня?» – спутал все мысли. Не удивительно, наверное, что Каору так подумал. Синдзи принялся объяснять: и про тренировку, и про душ, и про то, что домой ему совсем не хочется. Он слышал свой голос словно со стороны, как чужой – голос был живым, неловким, смущенным, нелепым даже. В нечитаемом взгляде Каору ему чудилось неподдельное любопытство и капля веселья.

Синдзи поднялся с пола одним рывком: надо было показать Каору душевые, проводить, да и самому не помешало бы искупаться. Разве не за этим он остался?

Каору держался на шаг позади, и его взгляд Синдзи в спину казался самым опасным из прицелов. Обернуться хотелось до дрожи, провести ладонью по шее, чтобы хоть как-то переключить чужое внимание, но Синдзи не стал делать ни того, ни другого.

Волновало лишь одно: неужели Синдзи на самом деле ждал его? 

Ответ нашелся мгновенно, потому что не было вопроса легче, чем этот.  
Конечно, Синдзи ждал – просто сам не сразу это понял.

***

Между ними с Каору было расстояние всего лишь в одну ладонь – а это не самое большое расстояние на свете. Синдзи, хоть и корил себя за это, а все поглядывал в сторону Каору: на то, как кончики его волос у шеи потемнели и чуть завились от влаги; на то, как покраснела его бледная кожа. 

От Каору хотелось отодвинуться, но в то же время хотелось придвинуться поближе. Природный инстинкт человека диктовал, что надо было уходить от опасности, но Синдзи позволил опасности взять себя за руку.

Сначала было прикосновение – как иголкой, и от этого прикосновения у Синдзи поджались пальцы ног. Каору накрыл его ладонь своей. Такое простое с виду действие, а на самом деле он погрузился в Синдзи по самые локти, влез под кожу и осторожно обошел ребра, взял в руки его сердце. Каору мог делать с этим сердцем все, что захочет, но Синдзи почему-то не было страшно. 

Можно было просидеть вот так до конца времен, и Синдзи ни за что не убрал бы руку первым. Можно было просидеть вот так до тех пор, пока вся вода вдруг не остынет, и если бы Синдзи покрылся мурашками с головы до пят, дело было бы вовсе не в воде – дело было бы в Каору.

Можно было просидеть вот так даже в темноте, даже когда погасли последние огни. Можно было – но Синдзи все-таки не стал. Что было бы честнее: «мне пора спать» или «я не хочу уходить»?

Синдзи выбрал первое. Вопросительная интонация в голосе Каору была достойна палаты мер и весов.

– Тогда я с тобой? 

Каору поднялся, но так и не отнял ладонь. Синдзи заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза. 

– Я люблю тебя, – просто сказал Каору. Просто – как называл свое имя, как называл чужие имена, как отзывался на приказы во время тестов.

Неслышимый, невозможный звук, с которым все становилось на свои места, в голове Синдзи был очень похож одновременно на тот самый щелчок плеера, на щелчок затвора пистолета, на автоматную очередь осознания. Никто и никогда не говорил Синдзи таких слов. Синдзи и сам никому их не говорил. Что обычно говорят в ответ на «я люблю тебя»? Чего обычно ждут в ответ на «я люблю тебя»?

Синдзи смотрел на их руки: на его фоне Каору казался даже бледнее, чем был на самом деле. Каору легонько сжал пальцы Синдзи, снова привлекая к себе внимание, и тот с опаской посмотрел на него. Иголками искололо уже не только пальцы, а каждое нервное окончание. 

Синдзи прекрасно знал, какой бывал взгляд у людей, которые чего-то от него ждали. Но в глазах Каору не было ожиданий. Была любовь.

**Вот еще одна история**

о людях, которые не могут быть счастливы. Если один жив, второй обязательно умирает. Нет такого мира, в котором они могут быть вместе.

Однажды человек встретил ангела и поразил его сердце, и взамен ангел отдал ему свою песню. В десятках, сотнях разных вселенных человек называл ангелу свое имя, и с этого все начиналось. Или, быть может, все начиналось гораздо раньше. 

«Ты ненавидишь людей?» – спросил ангел у человека, и тот ответил, что они ему безразличны. Они были вместе несколько дней, прежде чем ангел бесшумно расправил свои крылья и вложил свою душу человеку в руки, давая ему возможность свободного выбора.

«Ты или человечество?» – переспросил человек, задумавшись. 

Ангел улыбнулся и кивнул ему.

Человек выбрал человечество, и мир не остановился, но остановилось сердце человека. Всего лишь сердце.

***

Каору был ангелом в руках Синдзи, в руках Евы. Он не сопротивлялся, вместо него сопротивлялось что-то внутри Синдзи.

– Убей меня, потому что если я выживу, люди погибнут, – попросил Каору и улыбнулся.

Синдзи бы закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, но Ева была в его голове, и он был в голове Евы, и мониторы уже разложили лицо Каору на мельчайшие составляющие, и Синдзи никак не мог насмотреться. Синдзи видел, как Каору улыбался, – точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда они засиделись допоздна. Все иголки давно обернулись раскаленным железом.

– Мы еще встретимся, – сказал ему Каору напоследок, прежде чем Ева сильнее сжала кулак. 

А может, Синдзи это просто придумал.

**История о разрушении мира**

Однажды человек встретил ангела и поразил его сердце, и взамен ангел отдал ему свою песню. В десятках, сотнях разных вселенных человек называл ангелу свое имя, и с этого все начиналось. Или, быть может, все начиналось гораздо раньше. 

«Ты ненавидишь людей?» – спросил ангел у человека, и тот ответил, что они ему безразличны. Они были вместе несколько дней, прежде чем ангел бесшумно расправил свои крылья и вложил свою душу человеку в руки, давая ему возможность свободного выбора.

«Ты или человечество?» – переспросил человек, задумавшись. 

Ангел улыбнулся и кивнул ему. 

И тогда человек ответил:

«Ты».


End file.
